Blake Ford
by Gage714
Summary: This is a major OC story! Blake Ford is the new division leader and we get to find out his crazy adventures. One day, his life changes forever and he will be forced to choose his new allies, or his former allies. AU (no Ichigo and all that, I only use a few canon characters throughout the ENTIRE story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a remake of the story Blake Ford. My original was only two chapters long before I realized how bad the story like really was. So I took my original chapters, changed up some wording and such, and this is what chapter one is like! (Note: I own none of the bleach characters, But I own my own! xD) So be sure to go past 1 and 2! Chapter 3 one you haven't seen!**

* * *

He stood there, as silent as possible. He had his eyes closed. He was listening for something. He heard it. He spun 180 degrees around and fired a kido technique.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho." He said calmly. The red fireball quickly formed in his right hand as he fired it into the bushes. He could hear the fire sear the plant's leaves. There was a newly formed black hole. He peered into it hoping he had hit his target. Nothing.

He looked around for a moment. He was in the middle of a forest in the Seireitei. The trees were so close together it made a canopy like cover. It was dark and he was already back to doing what he was doing. Listening.

He heard another sound as if someone had stepped on a stick.

"Hado #54: Haien." A fire like purple wave shot out of his hand. The purple flames had cut several trees down and was making it's way to the intended target. Blake knew he had his target when he heard, "Bakudo #39: Entosen!"

He saw a yellow shield form a few yards away. It had blocked his attack. Blake drew his sword and Shunpo'd behind his target. He swiftly slashed at her. She had jumped forward, rolling when she hit the ground.

"Damn Blake, you moved faster then I anticipated." She said slightly out of breath. She looked at her captain. He was 6' 1", blue eyes, brown hair, his short hair was spiked up. He was easy on the eyes. He was muscular, but not overly muscular. Like someone who worked out when he had the free time. A fighter's body.

"Come now Quace, show me what you learned." He spoke softly jumping at her. She jumped to the side once more, but this time quickly countering her captain with a swift kick to his ribs. He had rolled a few feet away slowly getting up to his feet. He looked up at her. She had stared back at him. She blinked and he was standing behind her.

"Quace," he said, "What went wrong?" She looked at her captain turning to face him.

"I lost concen-"

"Concentration, yes. When you are in a battle that could result in life or death you need to stay focused at all times. This is the fourth time this week that I have cornered you. I think you're better off training with Ohluff again." She was stunned!

"With all do respect sir, but I beat him every time! I think a challenge like this will better me in the long run!"

"How do you expect to beat opponents that are stronger then me then?" He asked her. She stared at him again. She was boiling with anger. 'How could he ask me that!? The only other person stronger then Captain Ford was Captain Commander Yamamoto!' she thought.

"Listen to me. It's been three months that you have been training, tomorrow is the day you find out why." He spoke softly. Quace looked at her captain. She stared into his eyes. His gaze was menacing, but also had the look of bliss. He was the emotion you needed him to be whenever you needed him. That's why he is so special to her. She knew that she was ready for this "examination" tomorrow.

"Okay sir, I am ready."

"That's what I like to hear Lieutenant!" He said in his commander voice. She laughed at him. He laughed with her. The started to walk back to Division 9 Barracks. She wasn't truly sure if she was ready, but was trying to believe she was.

He went to his Captain's Quarters and her to the barracks.

Blake had awoken earlier then usual the next morning. His dream was slowly starting to fade away as he rose out of bed to put on his kimono and haori. He was about to put on his kimono when he realized he wanted to go to the hot springs for a soaking instead.

So he threw on a towel and left for the hot springs. When he arrived he entered the guys section and put his foot in the water. It was at just the right temperature. He took off his towel and set it to the side of the spring. He sat on the ledge under the water. A slight moan escaped his lips as the water soaked into his pores. He really needed this. He chuckled to himself.

'I have been working so hard lately, helping Quace. I NEED this.' He thought. He heard a noise and opened his eyes. He slowly looked up to find a soul reaper. He looked at Blake, without realizing who he was, but still made no attempt to say anything and wandered over to a different hot spring.

'Hmm maybe I need to get someone to hang out with. Well once this "Special Division" thing is over with maybe I can choose one of them. I wonder how many Yamamoto is actually planning on putting in my new division.' He thought to himself.

He heard the door open this time and saw Ohluff walking in. Ohluff had talked to Blake once or twice, but never a long conversation. Mainly battle strategies and such. Blake had to talk with the top 10 members of each squad (Excluding Lieutenants and Captains except his own Lieutenant). Ohluff had belonged to the 10th division, Fourth Seat. Ohluff had somehow managed to get into Blake's hot spring without flashing him.

"Captain." He stated in a deep voice. Considering his looks you wouldn't expect him to sound like that. He was 5' 9", blue eyes, long blonde hair that he usually spiked up, but didn't because of his trip here. He was muscular, but not as big as Blake and always had a stern look on his face. He should because he was under a lot of stress thanks to this "Special Division" stuff. Which he didn't even know was happening. They were all told that they were to train as hard as possible until this day.

"Ohluff." Blake said. There was a long pause. Neither had looked at each other. It was very quiet for a few minutes. Blake had broke the silence after a while.

"So are you ready for today." Not the greatest thing to say to someone you barely know, but it also wasn't the worst.

"Yup." Was all he said.

"Sorry if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to be much of a talker." Blake said. Ohluff looked up at Blake and shrugged his shoulders saying, "No I'm not much of a morning person actually." Blake started to laugh a little. Ohluff did too. Blake looked up at a clock on the wall. He was late.

"Oh Yeah I got to go. I'm running late." Blake said wrapping himself in a towel when he got out. Ohluff shrugged him off not saying anything as Blake left. Ohluff sat there longer. A bit longer then he should have too. He was going to be late if he didn't get out now. With that, Ohluff too left the hot springs.

"Captain Blake Ford!" Boomed Yamamoto. "You are here by being declared as the Captain of the Special Division or Division X. You were chosen by a vote between the captains. During the past three months you were to have talked with and trained with the Seats 10-3 of each Division. 10-2 for your Squad. You will be choosing Five of the 105 members!" Blake's eyes grew. Five?! He couldn't believe this. He only has to train with five! He may be a captain, but he isn't one for doing too much. Running a Division with over hundreds of members is super annoying to him. With only five others he can easily get everything done and get some free time in!

"Without further delay, let's begin!" Captain Commander spoke.

The Soul Reapers were lined up from Seats. So all the Tenth Seated members were put into one line, then in order of Division.

"I will take the Tenth Seated members first." Blake stated. He started with the Tenth Seat of Division 1.

"Please state your name." Blake said.

"Tozizi Haruka." He spoke. Blake had then gotten up from his table and walked over to Tozizi.

"Tozizi as the first one to go today I will explain to you how this works." Tozizi nodded. "I will test your speed and stamina. Then your strength. Then your Hakuda, Kido, and Zanpakuto abilities. Then you will have a sparring match with me. If you reach my standards, then you will pass to the next test. Speed and stamina are first." Blake had Tozizi do laps for this.

They were in a dome like arena. Blake had him run around the dome as many times as possible. It wasn't that big. About the size of a high school gym. So Blake was looking for high numbers.

"As a soul reaper you must run for a long distance at times. Other times you must run very quickly. For this test you must do as many laps as possible. Shunpo is not aloud." He shouted to the crowed.

With that Tozizi began running as fast as he could and ran around the dome as many times as he could. Blake watched as Tozizi went around, and around, and around. By the time Tozizi stopped he looked like we just went swimming.

"The goal for this is seventy-four laps. You performed eighty-one laps. You will continue onto the Strength exercise later. Next!" Blake had yelled.

When Blake had finally finished going through the Speed and Stamina exercise, he had gotten rid of five Tenth Seats, three Ninth Seats, and one Fifth Seat.

"Ugh That leaves me with ninety-six... Thought we would wipe more out." He stated. With the 96 that are left, he had his Lieutenant and Ohluff still in it. He secretly hoped he would be able to only have about ten to fifteen left for when he had to spar. He wasn't in the fighting mood these days. He guessed because of all the fighting he had done with Quace.

"Next is The Strength exercise." He said to the crowd. "Tozizi, guess who gets to go first?" He ask sarcastically. Tozizi just groaned slightly and approached Blake. "Great guess champ." Blake said. He smiled at Tozizi, who gave a slight smile back.

"Alright in this exercise I will need you to use the strongest combo you know by whatever means necessary. You have one minute GO!" Blake yelled as Tozizi booked it to the dummy. It was in the shape of a hollow. Tozizi immediately brought out his sword and Started wailing on the dummy hollow. Blake had a meter connected to the hollow showing how much damage it took. Tozizi had Shunpo'd multiple times and had cast a few kido. When it was done, Blake read off the meter he was sitting next to.

"Alright the target I wanted was forty-seven hollow deaths. You scored forty-nine hollow deaths. Congratulations! You move on to the triple threat test." Tozizi seemed proud of himself for barely finishing off so many hollows. Blake had taken a large number of the group out with this test. From ninety-six he had dropped to forty-three. That's fifty-three members from one test! Blake had noticed some great numbers including his Lieutenant and Ohluff. He also noticed a different Fourth Seat by the name Sash. He was from the eleventh division. His results from the speed and stamina exercise were extremely high and his strength was pretty good considering the fact that he doesn't look like he could deal too much damage.

"Alright with only forty-three left we will continue onto the triple threat exercise. With this exercise you are going to perform your strongest attack out of these three abilities used by Shinigami in everyday battle situations. Hakuda, which is hand-to-hand combat. Kido, which are your magical attacks and magical defense. And last, but not least your Zanpakuto. By now, and by what your ranks are, you should have enabled the use of Shikai. I want to see this if you choose to take the Zanpakuto exercise. Now get into three groups. One for Hakuda, Kido, and Zanpakuto."

With the forty-three Soul Reapers in their groups, Blake started with the Hakuda group. There were fifteen in this group. He had noticed Quace was standing in this group.

"Quace can you please join me for the example?" Blake asked. She agreed and stepped up to him quickly. "What I need you to do is fight me. Only using Hakuda."

Quace gave a questioning look. She has never beaten him before. Ever! So she decided on a cheap shot. She quickly dropped down and swung her left leg under Blake. He instantly fell down as she had knocked out his legs from underneath him. He rises saying, "Congrats, you get to move onto the sparing exercise." Blake said smiling at Quace. She looked so happy that she wouldn't have to fight anyone else and to the fact that she had just beaten her captain!

"Start!" Blake shouted to the group. Blake had looked around watching the Shinigami fight. He looked over at Quace. She was helping someone up. She was always so helpful. She was a great, caring person. She had nice, soft hair that flowed behind her. It was black at shoulder length. She had green eyes and was about 5' 6". She had the body of an assassin. That would explain a lot because she used to be in the Second Division.

When they had finished fighting they were at eight members. Blake wasn't satisfied because he didn't want so many in the sparing matches. He made them fight again and he was left with Quace and three others.

He then made his way over to the Zanpakuto group. The each released into their Shikai. Blake was watching the group go into a fighting frenzy. As he watched he noticed Ohluff was fighting Tozizi. 'Well there goes Tozizi,' Blake thought. And he was right. When all was done, Blake was left with Ohluff and four others.

So Blake was down to his last group, the Kido group. He had them fight, with only kido attacks. When that was over he was left with four people. 'Well at least it's only fourteen out of one hundred and five. He sighed. He had fourteen fights to finish it off.

"Alright I'm glad that this is what I'm left with." Stated Blake. "I believe that this is the best I could receive. I will need your names and then I will need you start fighting me. I will give each of you one minute to fight me. You need to impress me. Alright let's go!"

The first person to step forward was Zip Albernash. He was the Eighth Seat of Division Two. He was about 6' tall and had short, green hair. He also had green eyes. He was obviously excited because he was smiling from one ear to the other. He drew his sword, but it was different. In the sheath it was flat, but when he drew it, it popped out forming a cylinder like sword. It was five large spikes that connected around the cylinder.

"My sword's name Zappukyanisuta. He is mainly a kido based weapon. So I say good luck to you, sir." Zip said in a British accent. He smiled at Blake. He then aimed his sword at Blake. "Another thing, sir, is that I can fire kido without saying them. I have trained so much with Zappukyanisuta." He smiled again. Then a red fireball shot out of the cylinder. Blake quickly jumped to the side dodging the attack.

"Wow! That was the best Shakkaho I've ever seen!" Blake spoke. He then drew his sword. "Alright, the goal is to make me unleash my Shikai."

Blake charged Zip. He swung at Zip with a quick slash. 'Why isn't he moving?' Blake thought. His sword hit Zip. Zip looked at Captain Ford.

"You see, I have very strong skin once I draw Zappukyanisuta. He protects me with a Bakudo. So you can't penetrate my skin, or his Bakudo, without releasing your Shikai. Even then you still might not be able to hit me." Zip then swung his sword at Blake. Blake Shunpo'd away. "My sword was not made for physical attacks. Still, you would've went flying with it's strength."

"Hado #63: Raikoho!" Blake shouted as an electric ball started forming in his hand. He fired it at Zip. He stuck out his sword. He caught the electric ball in the cylinder. "What?!" Blake said aloud. Zip then absorbed the Hado.

"Thanks for that Captain Ford." Zip said smiling. He started laughing. "Hado #63: Raikoho!" Shouted Zip. Then the electric ball started forming in his cylinder like sword. He sung it over his head then swung back down with great speed. The ball fired at Blake very quickly. Blake sighed. He couldn't believe he would have to release so soon. It had only been thirty seconds.

As the electric ball was coming towards him, he released.

"Bring down the air, Saikuron." Blake spoke softly. Then there was a major absence of reitsu for a moment. Then it came back with multiplied strength. Zip's attack had disappeared instantly. His eyes got wide very quickly. 'How did he stop my attack?!' He thought. Then he got a good look at his possible captain. Blake's Haori and Kimono had torn. He was standing with the top half of it removed and the bottom half loosely hanging at his hips. On of the girl's who was going to fight him smiled.

"Quace," she whispered. "You never told me he was so hot!"

"Shut up! He's my captain! I don't look at him like that!" Quace said angrily.

"Teehee!" The girl giggled.

Blake's sword had a torrent of wind surrounding his sword. Blake swung his sword lazily at Zip. The wind turned into a snake like tunnel, shooting at Zip with extreme speed. Zip wasn't expecting such a strong attack. He jumped quickly out of the way. Zip starred at the wind snake. It had turned quickly and retargeted Zip.

"Bakudo #39: Entosen!" Zip shouted. His cylinder shot the shield out, a foot in front of Zip. The wind snake hit it with full force. The shield shattered instantly. Zip was hit by the wind and launched twenty feet back. He got up on his elbows noticing that the wind was coming at him again. It was coming closer. Even closer. Then it shot right to his face.

It stopped. He opened his eyes. It was inches from his face. Then it disappeared. He looked over at Blake.

"Time's up." He said. He cancelled his Shikai. His clothes then reformed around his torso. He looked at Zip. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah " Zip said softly. It broke his Bakudo. Nothing had ever destroyed his Bakudo.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you in Squad Two?" Blake asked. "You don't show silent killing skills."

"Well, I'm also very skilled in Hakuda. Just ask my Captain. She'll be able to vouch for me." He said. Blake looked at him. 'Hmm I guess he does posses the body of an assassin, like Quace, but I don't see how he uses Hakuda. I'm starting to think he might have killed the Eighth Seat of Division Two. Ha That does so much more sense.' Blake thought.

"Alrighty then, who's next?" Blake asked.

* * *

**A/N: So my redone first chapter! Now continue onto redone second chapter! After that is the new chapter 3!**

**~Gage714~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my redone second chapter! (AND LOOK! NO USELESS PLOT HOLE IN THE MIDDLE!) So be sure to read this then move onto my next chapter!**

* * *

Blake stood, waiting for the next opponent. He had already gone through five people. Only one had managed to make him release his Shikai, which was Zip.

"Number six." Blake said under his breath. "Who's next?" He said to the small group of nine. A young, slender guy. He was thin, grey eyes, a blonde, emo haircut. He didn't seem very strong, but hey, he made it this far.

"State your name." Blake said.

"Sash Grosek." He said. He had a slightly higher pitched voice.

"What is your original Division?" Blake asked.

"Eleven." Sash stated. 'This kids from Squad Eleven!?' Blake thought.

"What seat are you?"

"Fourth Seat." He said. Blake was amazed. 'This kid is the fourth seat of a fighting squad!'

"Which of the triple threats did you take?" Blake asked.

"Well You see Um Don't tell anyone from my squad please, but I have been practicing kido so I could get switched to a different Division. In Squad Eleven, using magic, or non-physical attacks, is frowned upon. I have learned to use only my Zanpakuto and kido on the side." He said.

"So you took ?" Blake said.

"The Kido threat." He said.

"Alright then. Come at me!" Blake yelled. Sash shunpo'd away. He re-appeared a few yards away.

"Hado #1: Sho!" Sash shouted. A large wave of energy was flowing towards Blake. It hit him head on and he was launched back. He hit the edge of the arena hard. The cement walls had cracks running up down from where he hit. He got up and stared at Sash.

"Wow That was amazing! I haven't been it with such force in a while!" Blake exclaimed. Zip seemed slightly annoyed at this comment.

"Captain Blake, there is something I would like you to know." Sash said.

"And that is?" Asked Blake.

"I have started with the first hado. I will only use stronger hado from here on out in this match." Sash said. And with that he started his next attack. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A large barrage of lightning started coming out of Sash's hand. Blake charged the attack. He jumped as it came closer and rolled forward.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui." Blake said plainly. His wave of blue fire was raging towards Sash at a quick pace. Sash then pulled something from his pocket on his calf. It was the hilt of a sword.

"Bakudo #39: Entosen." The familiar yellow shield appeared. Blake's attack was powerless against it. He had seen that shield in every match today. He was getting annoyed by its constant presence. "Sir, this is my sword. My Shikai is the form when I finally get a sword. As you can see, I tried learning Shikai as quick as I could. So, here it goes." The pressure in the air got slightly heavier. "Reveal yourself, Shinpi-tekina ken!" Suddenly a blade started to form out of the hilt.

"My spiritual pressure rising results in my kido getting twice as strong! Hado #54 Haien!" Shouted Sash. He swung his sword when he cast the kido. The purple wave came out very quickly. Blake stared at it with astonishment. He pulled up his sword and it made contact with the kido. Blake struggled to overpower the attack. When he pushed the attack off, another Kido was heading for him.

"Damn." Blake said as he shunpo'd away. "Bring down the air, Saikuron." Again Blake released. The spiritual pressure in the air became very heavy then stopped. Then it came back down again with even more pressure. Blake's Kimono's torso part had torn apart revealing his muscular torso. Again his Kimono hung loosely at his hips.

"Be prepared." He spoke softly. Sash hadn't even flinched when the spiritual pressure came back down with maximum strength.

"Hado #58: Tenran!" Sash shouted firing a massive tornado. The twister sped towards Blake. He lifted his, now, wind covered sword and lazily swiped it at the larger wind formation. It instantly shattered. Sash gasped. He didn't think he'd break it so easily! "Well then, Captain, you seem to be ready for a massive hit! Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" Sash shouted. Two large waves of blue fire sped towards Blake.

"Your fire won't affect me. Sorry." Blake aimed his sword at the wave of flames and the wind snake shot out at it. The snake soared right into them. The blue fir dispersed as quickly as it was formed. "Time." Blake said. He returned his sword to its regular form. His torso was again covered by his Kimono. He sheathed his sword.

Sash started laughing and cheering. "WooHoo! I made him release!"

Blake chuckled. "Next."

A young girl, from the fourth squad stepped forward. When they began the fight, Blake was unimpressed. He didn't even have to draw his sword.

"Nice try, but it's not gunna work out." Blake told her. She wondered off with one of her friends who had failed earlier that day. "Alright, next?"

"Me, Captain Ford."

"Ah! Ohluff! Let's do this. I've been looking forward to fighting you." Blake said smiling. He drew his sword. "Go!" Blake shouted charging Ohluff. He swiped low near Ohluff's knees, but missed. He had shunpo'd away a second before Blake would've made contact. Ohluff drew his sword. His hilt ended with a very sharp point. He locked eyes with Blake. The started a shunpo fight. No one could see them. All they saw were the sparks from their swords hitting each other.

"Bring down the Air, Saikuron!" Shouted Blake. The spiritual pressure in air was horrendous. The group of Shinigami that were watching started to fall to their knees. Blake stood in front of Ohluff. Kimono torso gone. The air was raging around Blake's sword. He did a quick slash at the air and a wave of shredding wind was headed towards Ohluff. He had swung his sword and shot a fireball at the wind.

"Wait! When did Ohluff release?" Quace asked. No one had noticed he did.

"He released, then I did. I overpowered his!" Blake shouted. He was so into this fight. The fire and wind collision had caused an explosion of power. Ohluff didn't move. He was waiting for what? 'Where is he?' Ohluff thought.

"Show yourself!" Ohluff shouted. No later than he said it, did a large wind snake shoot out from the middle of the explosion's smoke. Ohluff was ready. He had formed a giant fireball waiting. He swung his sword as the fireball shot off of the tip of his sword. Blake then shunpo'd behind Ohluff.

"Fool." Blake spoke softly. Almost as a whisper. He held his sword to Ohluff's neck. Ohluff was dumbfounded. "I can disconnect my wind." Blake said smiling.

"I could have died?" Ohluff asked. He was feeling like crap. He didn't know how to express his feelings. He would've just died if this was a fight with any opponent.

"Yeah, but you just fought, well, one of the strongest captains, so its okay." Blake said smiling. "It's over."

Ohluff stood over by Zip and Sash. Blake was ready for his next opponent. He thought 'So I have two fourth seats and an eighth seat. Was expecting third seats and Quace.'

"Next!" Blake shouted. He defeated two more Shinigami without releasing so they were sent packing. Blake was left with three soul reapers. Quace, a young looking boy with a very dopey look, and a girl with a short haircut. The boy stepped forward.

"Your name ?" Blake asked

"Well here's the scoop Cap'n. I changed my name long ago. So now I have the same name as my Zanpakuto!" He spoke loudly. It was dead silent. Everyone was realizing that this kid was a bit of a psycho! It was still silent.

"Um And what would your name be then?" Blake asked dragging out his sentence.

"Miri!" He stated loudly. The girls immediately went googly eyed. Blake could here whispers.

"Omygawd! That's him?!"

"I thought he was taller!"

"I thought he was hotter!"

Blake looked Miri over at that last comment. He was very lean.

"Do you swim?" Blake asked.

"YUP!" Miri shouted. The girl's started whispering again.

"Wow!"

"You'd think Captain Ford would know that!"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Blake yelled. "Let's go Miri!" Blake said charging up a kido. "Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden." A large wave of yellow Reitsu started flowing towards Miri.

"Bring forth the twilight, Mirikimaru!" Miri shouted. His sword turned into a lance. One end was a blade and another end was a ring with four small rings attached to it. He swiped it at Blake's attack. He cut it in half. "Haha! Captain please, an attack that weak... won't effect ... Me ..." Miri spoke too soon. He was looking at a huge fireball forming in Blake's hands.

"Hado #47: Kongobaku." The monstrous fireball was fired at Miri. Miri stared at it wide eyed.

"AH!" He screamed while running away from the fireball. "AAAHHH!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Blake said. "Fourth Seat of Division Seven. Remind me to tell them sorry!"

"Just fibbin'." Comes Miri's voice a bit to close.

"What?!"

"I was never running. It's called a shunpo. I'm very vast Captain. Now be ready!" Miri swung his lance around over his head. A large tornado started to form. Blake quickly jumped out of the way.

"Kid you don't know what you just got yourself into." Blake said. "Bring down the air, Saikuron!"

Blake released for the fourth time that day. His sword was surrounded by raging winds once again. His Kimono's torso was ripped off. He started to release more reitsu too. 'I can't release too many more times before I start using all of my power. These poor kids would probably die.' He thought. He could feel his power rising. He knew that he would soon have to stop the fights for today. Especially if this match went out of hand or he attacked a lot.

Miri again swung his lance around forming another twister, but this time it stayed in one spot.

"Are you ready Captain Ford?" He asked. Blake swung his sword launching his wind snake into action. "Woah! That thing got big!" Miri said excitedly. He waved his lance and the tornado started towards Blake. It was quickly destroyed by the wind snake. The snake kept growing larger and larger.

"He was holding back all that time?" Zip spoke quietly. Blake started powering up another attack.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" A large black box appeared around Miri. Then six large, black swords pierced the box. Two on the top, two on the left, and two on the right. No noise could be heard from the inside of the large, black box. Then it dispersed. Miri was left laying on the ground. He slowly stood with barely any damage.

"How?" Blake asked.

"I don't even know Captain. I usually take more damage from magical based attacks."

"Well time's up anyways. We will continue tomorrow. The more I release, the more dangerous I become so let's just leave it at that. I will let you two know tomorrow when we will start." Blake then shunpo'd out of the arena.

He was sitting in the hot springs late that night. He always felt rejuvenated after a long soaking. LONG soaking. He had watched many come and go. The four guys that had passed also came by earlier. They talked for a while about the tests and the sparring match, but Blake wasn't paying too much attention.

"Captain?" Ohluff asked. He had been watching Ford for a while. He noticed that he seemed stressed and worried.

"Hmm?" Blake said coming out of a trance.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah It's been a long day. I just need to relax for a while that's all."

"Okay, sir." Ohluff got out of the water and left. Blake had been thinking a lot about who he was going to be replaced by. 'Oh God, please be someone that can handle themselves.' He wished in his thoughts. The rest of the crew left simultaneously. Blake was again left alone in the springs. He closed his eyes and slowly started drifting out of consciousness.

He awoke in his quarters.

"How did I?" He began asking himself. He didn't care all he knew was that he was getting sick of this. He needed to choose the members for his squad now. He was growing stressed. He started to rise and thought of a quick, easy way to get the girls to try and force him to release.

Blake was waiting at the arena for the two girls.

"Alright, I need names."

"Rose Everlast." Spoke one girl.

"Quace Habbern"

"Good, now what I need you to do is force me to release my Shikai with three attacks." The girls were stunned. "Sorry, but I need to know who I choose now!" He said slightly yelling. "Rose, you first."

"Extend your reach, Floww!" She shouted. Her sword had turned into a pot which had flowers growing out of it. "Hado #83: Jugeki Byakurai!" a red beam of lightning shot out very quickly. Blake had used his sword to defend, but was still heavily damaged. His hands were burning. The lightning traveled down his sword to him. He winced when he tried picking up his sword.

"Now wrap." Two of the flowers on her pot began to grow. They turned into very large vines and wrapped themselves around Blake. He felt them forcing the air out of his lungs. "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" The vines started on fire at the base and quickly worked their way towards Blake. He gripped his sword. It hurt even more this time then before. He knew that he needed to cut the vines or he would probably sustain serious damage. He tried gripping his sword again. He felt a very strong burning sensation. He quickly swung his sword up and cut away the vines.

"What?! No!" Shouted Rose.

"Next," Blake said. He watched Quace walk up and bow to him. She drew her sword from her back. She had the sheath hanging where an assassin would hang it.

"Strengthening Coat, Meta Ruman." She spoke softly. "Here I come, sir." She started running at him. Then there was another man running next to her coated in metal. He looked back at her. She, too, was coated in metal.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho." Blake said. He figured he had found her weakness. Fire will melt her metal coating. Instead the guy jumped into the air and landed right in front of the fireball. There was a large explosion that had smoke billowing out from it.

"Pay attention," She said as she had her sword to his throat. She was standing behind him holding his head.

"Quace, you didn't even let me release and you would of killed me already. You are very deceiving. I'm obviously letting you in the Division." He told her. She started jumping up and down. "As for you," He said pointing towards Rose, "You can leave."

(Much later)

She was taken back by his comment. She left quickly and didn't look back. Blake and Quace walked off to the Special Division's barracks.

Quace sat with the other four "new recruits" of her new division.

"Where's Ford?" Asked Miri.

"Don't disrespect our Captain. Say his name properly." Ohluff said.

"Fuck off Ohluff. He's not here so Blake can hurry his ass up and get here."

"Miri!" Shouted Quace. "What the hell? First you disrespect him then that?!" She tackled Miri off his seat. They started to wrestle on the ground and Blake had lifted her off of him.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Shouted Blake. He threw her across the room. "Now I need the both of you to knock it off! I have assigned you all to your seats, so shut up!"

"Sweet! Captain which seat am I!? C'mon tell me!" Miri was shouting and running around in circles.

"SHUT IT!" Blake yelled. After everyone was sitting down and settled down, he began. "I am acting Captain. The Lieutenant is Quace Habbern. The Third Seat is Ohluff Sollap. The Fourth Seat is Miri Senna. The Fifth Seat is Zip Albernash. The Sixth Seat Is Sash Grosek."

His choices were not argued. The only one who seemed disappointed was Sash. He had been demoted two seats, but Blake figured he get over it sooner or later.

"We do have our first mission however. It is small, but we are to go investigate a strange spiriual pressure off in forest somewhere. I have watched it for a few days now and it hasn't quite gone away. We head out first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just bear with the Division X crap! please, I promise that it will get better! xD Just wait a few... couple... maybe ten to twenty chapters! This will be long as shit guys! Or maybe I can just do all the fighting in a few chapters and throw some stuffs. Then BAM! Plot twist! xD R&R please!**

* * *

Division X was very small. It was only a few rooms long. It was the size of a small hotel really. Blake was happy with his space and was hoping the others were happy with theirs. They had to leave early in the morning, so Blake was awake two hours before they had to leave. Blake was starting to believe he had insomnia. He was never able to fall asleep. When he had actually succeeded in sleep, he woke up only an hour later. He was preparing his supplies while the others started to wake up.

"Miri!" He heard Quace shout. "Get your lazy ass out of bed! We leave in twenty minutes!" She then proceeded to kick him till he fell out of his bed.

'It's nice to have comic relief, but so early in the morning?' Blake thought to himself. He was too busy to care though, really. He was thinking about the spiritual pressure forming in the forest. What could be causing it?

His team was waiting for him near the main gate. They had left on time, surprisingly. They simply shunpo'd. They had arrived at the destination. Blake noted that the spiritual presence here was extremely high.

"Cap'n?" Miri asked.

"It's much stronger than I had recorded. Something must have been surpressing it." Blake said. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared. It was tall. "State your business." Blake said aloud. The figure moved its covered arm. It pointed straight out at the group.

"Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." A male voice said. Blue lightning surrounded Blake's group. The lightning then shot inward at all of them.

"Get down!" Zip shouted. Everyone, but Zip, ducked down. He stuck his sword into the air and absorbed the lightning. He pointed his zanpakuto at the hooded man. "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho." The lightning shot out from his cylinder to surround the man. It moved much faster then before. It shot inwards at the man before he could react. Or so it seemed. The lightning made contact with something because it had caused a large, electrical explosion.

When the dust had cleared, there the man stood, incased in a large blue pyramid.

"Tozansho? How did he put it up so quickly?" Sash said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Miri.

"Tozansho is a bakudo. Those already take longer then hado to conjure, but he also conjured a level eighty-eight kido. It should have taken him longer to summon such a large barrier. There is no way he was able to conjure that spell do to the speed of Zip's attack."

"He wasn't the one who cast it." Quace said. "I sensed spiritual pressure off to the left." They all looked over to the left. There stood another man. He wasn't wearing a cloak.

"Well it seems they have figured us out." The man spoke with a soft voice. He had short, green hair and a scar running down from his right ear to his lip. He seemed to be a rugged man, seemed to have been in many fights.

"You are standing out in the open. You're pretty hard to miss." She said.

"Am I?" He said as the man disappeared.

"What the...?"

"I'm over here girl." He spoke. Quace turned to her left and leapt off into the forest.

"Quace!" Shouted Ohluff

"Let her be. We seem to have our own fights." Blake said looking forward. There were five other men now standing before them. "Guys, don't let me down."

Blake felt a sudden spike in spiritual pressure. He felt as if there were more people surrounding him.

"I will ask one more time what is your buisn~" He was cut off as a four of the men sprang into action, attacking everyone, but Blake. The group had been split up quickly. Blake watched as more cloaked me showed up. "You wanted me alone."

"Of course. We need to finish you off. So we lured them off." A short, over weight man said. He drew his sword. Blake withdrew his sword as well.

(Sash vs Chikera)

"Stop running, boy!" The man shouted. His face was covered by a black mask. His hair was short, brown, and hung loosely on his mask. Sash kept moving as fast he could, away from the man. He needed to find a secluded space away from the others. He was already beginning to prepare a kido. The man drew his sword and swung it in Sash's direction. A large wave of white energy flew towards him. Sash side stepped and slammed into the man. His palm had made contact with his abdomen.

"Hado #90: Kurohitsugi," Sash said as a large black ball formed in his hand. He shoved the man away and a large black box began to appear around him. Then six large, black blades appeared around the black box. "Before I end you, you do know what this does correct?"

"Of course," Came a muffled voice from withing the box. "It is also known as Black Coffin. I am surrounded by black reishi, then the six swords would stab through the box, killing me."

"You are very educated," Sash said while swinging his arm to the left. The swords pierced the box. He figured he had defeated the man, but suddenly, the black reishi shook and dispersed. The man stood, with his arms stretched out.

"How?" Sash asked.

"Simple. I know everything about kido, kid. There is nothing you can do to stop my power from destroying all of your kido," He said.

"Well, if you took so much time training and mastering your kido technique," Sash said as he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, "Let's see you try this! Reveal yourself, Shinpi-tekina ken!" A blade began to grow out of the hilt. Sash's spiritual pressure began to build up as his blade grew longer. Finally, the sword was completely put into it's Shikai state.

"That is a very nice sword," Began the man, "But you can't hurt me with that twig."

Sash charged the man with his sword stuck out to the left. He swiped upwards, but the man jumped back several feet.

"Running won't help you..." Sash began. "Actually, before we continue, I have to ask of your name."

The man laughed, "Why? So you may know your killer?"

"So I know who I'm burying."

The man laughed again, "My name is Chikera. I used to be a soul reaper just like you. Until my own team tried to kill me. They were jealous! They didn't have my power!" With that, Chikera charged at Sash. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and swiped at him. Sash backflipped and landed a few feet away.

Then he pulled his sword up in front of him and swung it. A large purple wave of flame was sent towards Chikera.

"Haien will do nothing!" Shouted Chikera, growing angrier by the second. He cut the kido in half and kept ran at Sash once again.

"Unleash, Kurutta Yaju!" Chikera shouted. His sword began to glow a bright red. He laughed maniac like. "My power! Feel the force! My power!" He cried out as his sword began to change form. It grew a few inches longer and a second blade came out of the middle of original. Then another opposite of it. The then pointed up, as if the two other ends of a trident had lowered to the middle of a sword.

Sash swung his sword again. This time a blue orb shot out at Chikera. When it approached him, a large, red beam shot out from the ground and hit the orb. The orb exploded, but was obsorbed by the beam and sucked back into the ground.

"Thank you, boy," Chikera said as his sword deepened in the red-ish color it already was.

"Kido is useless I see."

"About time you got that through your head. Well, on a different note, what is your name? I think I shall know the name of the boy who was careless enough to ignore a man's warning."

"Sash Grosek," He said.

"Well, Sash, en garde!" He shouted as he pointed his sword towards him. A large crack appeared in the ground. Lava began to pour out. Sash jumped onto a nearby tree, but knew it wasn't long until the lava reached it.

"Shakkaho!" Sash shouted. The ball of fire moved quickly towards the other man, standing on a platform above the lava.

The red beam came once again to capture the kido, but it had missed. The kido was to fast, but then a large wall of the beam came from the ground and engulfed the hado.

'It is too slow! Think Sash think! What is the fastest Kido you know!' He shouted to himself in his head. When suddenly, Chikera threw his sword into the air.  
"Bankai..."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review please. It would mean a lot to me! Even if it is telling me how much my story sucks. Make it constructive! :D**

**~Gage714~**


End file.
